Lotteide Demut
The Village of Nordskogen has a yearly festival that appoints a new High Priest. Lotteide's existence is due to one of these Festivals. She was later taken in by a local family and raised as one of their 6 children. Lotteide learned to help out on their farmland, forming fairly close bonds with her siblings and learning to grow many various crops. Her life was mostly peaceful and calm in the village so far-removed from the cities and Magitech schools, spare some secret nightly adventuring. Lotteide can seem aloof and distracted at first, and you'll find that feeling can intensify before she opens up to you. She speaks in short sentences and doesn't contribute much. She is familiar with the voices of the forest and prefers to spend her time there. She's made many a small animal friend, and finds them easier to converse with than normal persons, who seem to either be enchanted or afraid of her. She has a bad habit of filling her bags with small "gifts" from the forest, though if you're ever in the need for a large amount of similar oak leaves, or a ridiculous collection of Acorns, she's your girl. Atop her leaf armor, she often wears a deer skin and a headdress of collected flowers or leaves (depending on the season) and the antlers of a young deer. Lotteide has deep brown eyes and very tanned skin covered in dark freckles from a life led mostly outside. Her hair is a deep chesnut brown and is kept up in a very messy tangle. She walks with her quarterstaff as support. She is slightly shorter than a lot of her fellow female adventurers at 5'6". Her bag is always rustling with some sort of strange sound, and it's kind of been getting on your nerves. Currently Hanging out with a group of people who allowed her to tag along. Data Character Sheet I think it's linked correctly, but I am unsure. Left an Acorn at in E-, at the altar of Tias. Gave a Smooth shiny pale green Rock to the Priestess of Deloe in Lowhaven. Spells and Abilities 'Racial :: Woodland Stride' Lottie may move through any sort of undergrowth (such as natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, and similar terrain) at her normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. Thorns, briars, and overgrown areas that have been magically manipulated to impede motion, however, still affect her. 'Extra Revelation' You gain one additional revelation. You must meet all of the prerequisites for this revelation. 'Low-Light vision' Characters with low-light vision have eyes that are so sensitive to light that they can see twice as far as normal in dim light. Low-light vision is color vision. A spellcaster with low-light vision can read a scroll as long as even the tiniest candle flame is next to him as a source of light. Characters with low-light vision can see outdoors on a moonlit night as well as they can during the day. 'Life Mystery :: Enhanced Cures' (Su): Whenever you cast a cure spell, the maximum number of hit points healed is based on your oracle level, not the limit based on the spell. For example, an 11th-level oracle of life with this revelation may cast cure light wounds to heal 1d8+11 hit points instead of the normal 1d8+5 maximum. 'Life Mystery :: Energy Body' (Su): As a standard action, you can transform your body into pure life energy, resembling a golden-white fire elemental. In this form, you gain the elemental subtype and give off a warm, welcoming light that increases the light level within 10 feet by one step, up to normal light. Any undead creature striking you with its body or a handheld weapon deals normal damage, but at the same time the attacker takes 1d6 points of positive energy damage + 1 point per oracle level. Creatures wielding melee weapons with reach are not subject to this damage if they attack you. If you grapple or attack an undead creature using unarmed strikes or natural weapons, you may deal this damage in place of the normal damage for the attack. Once per round, if you pass through a living allied creature’s square or the ally passes through your square, it heals 1d6 hit points + 1 per oracle level. You may use this ability to heal yourself as a move action. You choose whether or not to heal a creature when it passes through your space. You may return to your normal form as a free action. You may remain in energy body form for a number of rounds per day equal to your oracle level. 'Racial :: Speak With Animals' Casting Time :1 standard action EFFECT Range/Target: personal Duration 1 min./level DESCRIPTION You can ask questions of and receive answers from animals, but the spell doesn't make them any more friendly than normal. Wary and cunning animals are likely to be terse and evasive, while the more stupid ones make inane comments. If an animal is friendly toward you, it may do some favor or service for you. 'Virtue' Casting Time : 1 standard action EFFECT Range touch Target creature touched Duration 1 min. Saving Throw none; Spell Resistance yes (harmless) DESCRIPTION With a touch, you infuse a creature with a tiny surge of life, granting the subject 1 temporary hit point. 'Purify Food & Drink' Casting Time :1 standard action EFFECT Range 10 ft. Target 1 cu. ft./level of contaminated food and water Duration instantaneous Saving Throw Will negates (object); Spell Resistance yes (object) DESCRIPTION This spell makes spoiled, rotten, diseased, poisonous, or otherwise contaminated food and water pure and suitable for eating and drinking. This spell does not prevent subsequent natural decay or spoilage. Unholy water and similar food and drink of significance is spoiled by purify food and drink, but the spell has no effect on creatures of any type nor upon magic potions. Water weighs about 8 pounds per gallon. One cubic foot of water contains roughly 8 gallons and weighs about 60 pounds. 'Resistance' Casting Time : 1 standard action EFFECT Range touch Target creature touched Duration 1 minute Saving Throw Will negates (harmless); Spell Resistance yes (harmless) DESCRIPTION You imbue the subject with magical energy that protects it from harm, granting it a +1 resistance bonus on saves. Resistance can be made permanent with a permanency spell. 'Guidance' Casting Time : 1 standard action EFFECT Range touch Target creature touched Duration 1 minute or until discharged Saving Throw Will negates (harmless); Spell Resistance yes DESCRIPTION This spell imbues the subject with a touch of divine guidance. The creature gets a +1 competence bonus on a single attack roll, saving throw, or skill check. It must choose to use the bonus before making the roll to which it applies. 'Cure Light Wounds' Casting Time : 1 standard action EFFECT Range touch Target creature touched Duration instantaneous Saving Throw Will half (harmless); see text; Spell Resistance yes (harmless); see text 'Embrace Destiny' Casting Time :1 standard action EFFECT Range personal Target you Duration 1 round/level (see text) (This content was created by Paizo Publishing LLC for the Pathfinder rules but is not from the Pathfinder RPG product line.) DESCRIPTION Upon completing this spell, roll a single d20 and record the result. At any point during the duration of this spell, you may use that roll for a single ability check, attack roll, initiative check, saving throw, or skill check, using the recorded result in place of a roll. This spell cannot be used to replace a roll that has already been made; the recorded result must be used instead of a roll. Once you have used this recorded result or the duration of the spell ends, the spell's effect ends. You can't have more than one instance of embrace destiny active on you at the same time.